my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: The All Source AI
__TOC__ Description The operation to find All Source is initiating, when you're ready, meet up with the rest of the Civil Corps at the entrance to the All Source location. Conduct of the mission Upon exiting the Player Character's House: * "Hey kid, the final operation for All Source is about to start, the Captain if ordering everyone to suit up and meet up at the All Source Tower." *''What about the rogue knight?'' * "We haven't seen a trace of him...frankly, I'm not sure if he's still around. But the Captain is being very careful. She's combining all the forces for this mission." * "Anyway, just to let you know. Don't be late!" Meet Up Upon approaching the group in The Somber Marsh: * "Ah, one more to go. Everyone just relax. If the rogue knight shows up, we have overwhelming numbers." A cutscene will play of Sam running up to the group from across the nearby bridge. During the cutscene, she will ask to talk to Arlo in private, then whisper something while looking at Ursula. * "Captain, you never answered my question from before, have you ever met my friend Stanza in the Guards?" * "What is it now, Mr. Arlo?" * "Stanza, you know, lanky, black hair, reasonable fella?" * "Yes, yes, I know him. Now can we move on?" * "Well, that's just too bad, since I don't have a friend named Stanza..." * "..." * "Isn't that right, Ms. Everglade of the Flying Shark Pirates?" * "What?" * "What are you talking about?" * "We just received a telegram from Mali, her plane was shot down by the sky pirates and she finally just got back to Atara just now. They had a mole there working the telegraphs, fooled us all..." * "Captain, you and your men are under arrest, any resistance will be met with force." *''Ten'' "Boss, I told you we should've just ended that Pig!" *''Ryder'' "Looks like gig's up, how exciting!" * "You know, this could have ended easily for all of you..." * "We will show you no mercy, finish them!" This will end dialog and Everglade, Ryder, and Ten will become hostile. Defeat the Sky Sharks The Player Character, Arlo, Remington, Sam, and Higgins will fight together against the Sky Sharks (Everglade, Ryder, and Ten) in an area, approximately the same size as a Spar arena and will be unable to leave until they are defeated. After the Sky Sharks are defeated, a cutscene will play, where the Rogue Knight will appear on a nearby building, then jump down and greet Everglade. After a fade to black, the Player Character, Arlo, Remington, Sam, and Higgins will be sitting with their hands bound while Ten watches over them: * "So...who do you work for, pirate?" *''Ten'' "Why should I tell you?" *''Ten'' "You just sit tight nice and easy, once we get what we want, we'll be on our way and no one gets hurt." * "Psss, guys, what do we do?" * "If I break my shoulder, I can break free..." * "Are you nuts?!" * "I read it in a book. I'm going to try it, I'm not gonna lose to some pirates." * "Higgins, hand on, someone's coming." Tuss will then appear and speak to the group: * "Hello there!" *''Ten'' "Who're you?!" * "Ahem, I am Agent T, I'm uh...a part of the Portia's Debt Collection Agency. I...ah, you owe us money for trespassing on this marsh." Another cutscene will play. As Ten scolds Tuss, Huss will sneak up behind him and knock him unconscious with a metal cup. They then untie the group: * "Nobody treats my girl like this!" * "What took you so long?!" * "Tuss! What are you guys doing here?!" * "We were just fishing around and we saw everything!" * "Yeah, everything!" * "Well, thanks for the help! We need to tie him up!" After a fade to black, Ten will have his hands tied: * "Nice going guys!" * "She praised me...!" * "We need to go in there and stop these pirates..." * "Can we beat them?" * "No choice, gotta try! Higgins, go warn the Mayor! Gather any able bodies you can find! We can't let them get away with the AI!" * "Alright! Be careful! Even you, rival." * "Huss, Tuss, I need you two to stand guard over this pirate. Everyone else, get ready for combat, we'll head inside when you're ready!" Places of Interest *Workshop *The Somber Marsh Rewards * Experience +6000 * Gols +1500 The All Source AI